Roy Loukas
Sheriff Roy Loukas (1959–2018) was a suspect in the murder investigation of Deputy Sheriff Gus McGuff in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy) and a quasi-suspect in A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy). Profile Roy was the 59-year-old Sheriff of Spring Fields Sheriff Department. He had green eyes along with short dark blond hair under a straw cowboy hat, a mustache and a goatee. He was seen wearing a brown sheriff's shirt with two front pockets and the Spring Fields Sheriff Department's logos on the sleeves, a black tie with a gold tie clip, and a Sheriff badge above his left pocket. It is known that Roy rode horses. Events of Criminal Case Fields of Murder Roy became a suspect after Gloria and the player found his award for excellence in law enforcement. They then talked to Roy and learned that he was Mia Loukas' father. After being informed of his deputy's murder, Roy was shocked, saying that Gus was the one who had insisted on running off to investigate the burning cornfield before the volunteer firemen even heard the news. At the end of the conversation, Roy said that it was a sad day for the Spring Fields law enforcement. Soon after, Roy was spoken to again by the team after they found his threat to the victim. When asked about his threat, he explained that it was merely a warning that he sent to Gus to remind him to listen to his elders as he had such a troublesome fiery temper. He then left to check on the burning fields. Ramirez later informed the team about an argument at the cornfield between Roy and Mia. Roy was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Cody Mays for Gus' murder. Later, Gabriel and the player had a chat with Roy about his past with his daughter. After Gabriel showed him an old newspaper clipping about a five-year-old Mia helping him solve a case, Roy confessed that it was one of his favourite moments with her. He reminisced when Mia was still a little girl and wanted to be just like him. He then said that Mia now acted as if he was an old man living in the middle of nowhere and that, despite knowing that the district was too small for her, he really wanted her to stay at Spring Fields. Roy then accompanied the player to his office to find Mia's toy badge, which he then gave back to Mia and apologized for yelling at her earlier. A Pointy End After arresting Christy Cole's killer, Jones and the player presented Roy with climate change activist Oswin Piper's soil-rejuvenation drone, which they proposed would help the farmers grow crops on their fields. Roy agreed to try out the drone to help the farmers and thanked the team for their help in Spring Fields. Murder details Roy's body was found dismembered and dumped in a pigsty by Jones and the player. After examining the body, Martine at first, pointed out that one of Roy's hands was missing from the dismembered remains. She then noted that Roy's throat was first slashed with a sharp knife, leading to his death. Then the killer dismembered his body with the same weapon they used to slash Roy's throat. Despite the killer not leaving the murder weapon behind, Martine said that the killer left cooked pork juice from bacon on the victim's collar. As the victim hadn't eaten anything recently, it proved the killer ate bacon. Later, the team returned to the crime scene and found Roy's missing hand. They then collected a blue substance on it and sent to Amir, who said that the blue substance was isopropyl alcohol, a rubbing alcohol that also contained flaxecine, used for disinfecting ear piercings. This proved the killer wore earrings. The team had found a bloodstained slaughter knife inside a compost heap at the same time as Roy's hand. After getting the knife to Rita for analysis, she confirmed that the knife was used to kill the victim, although she could not find any substantial clues. Despite that, Rita said the blade was extremely sharp, which made slicing through flesh very easy. After considering how much weight the killer would need to cut through the sinews and bones of the body, she confirmed the killer would need to weigh more than 150 pounds to be able to do so. This proved the killer weighed more than 150 pounds. Relationship with suspects Although Roy was reconnecting with Mia, their last interaction was a major fight due to his disapproval of her relationship with truck driver Brock Perry. Brock blamed Roy for driving Mia away from Spring Fields, as she had moved to the big city after a fallout with her father. Roy took in drifter Lorenzo Sims after Gus' death, helping him get his life back together, although Roy tried to kick Lorenzo out soon afterwards as he was making too much of a mess of his home, stealing liquor and breaking his stuff. Roy bullied his neighbor, Charlotte Webb, calling her a pig for her weight and for her job at the slaughterhouse. In his work, Roy worked on a lot of cases, one being the investigation into postman Wilbur Abernathy's swindling mail scam. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Lorenzo. Upon admitting to the murder, Lorenzo said that the Sheriff had him taken into foster care after having to break up a violent fight between his parents. Angry at the Sheriff for ruining his life by separating him from his family, Lorenzo lured him into the pigsty, slashed his throat, cut him into pieces, and left the pieces in the pig trough as pig feed. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison. Case appearances *Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy) *A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy) *Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Roy_Loukas_Body.png|Roy's body. Lorenzo_en_prisión.png|Lorenzo Sims, Roy's killer. MLoukasConspiracy.png|Mia Loukas, Roy's late daughter. RLoukasC274Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Victims